


Goodbye, my Love

by SadCrimsonEyes



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Complete, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadCrimsonEyes/pseuds/SadCrimsonEyes
Summary: Just a few words and actions can break a person forever, and Beyond Birthday is an expert in this regard.





	Goodbye, my Love

As much as he wanted to deny it, the world greatest detective L Lawliet felt a nagging emotion taking control of his mind. Something he hoped that it was a thing of the past, long gone. Yet it was right here. He tried to remember his encounter with Deneuve. It was years ago, and the pictures he could make up in his mind were dull and without life. But this, whatever had happened, was not dull at all. The reality of his situation was sharp, it seared through his brain like a scalpel.

After years of trying to hide his emotions, to lock them away in the deepest compartment of his soul, he was overwhelmed now. Drowning in feelings, he could not come up with a clear thought. Clenching his teeth, he noted how his humanity defiled him in this situation.

A few moments ago, it may have been 5 minutes, or maybe an hour, he did not know anything all, he had woken up from a dreamless sleep. A blindfold had been pulled on his head and he noticed bitterly that his hands had been handcuffed behind is back. He fingered for the pick he had in his back pocket at all times, only to notice that it was gone. Some more careful examination revealed that, whoever had the guts to kidnap him, this someone had a good taste when it came to retraints. He couldn’t have picked this model of handcuffs, as it used a complicated tumbler lock instead of a simple one. L cursed himself. Being helpless because of some metal contraption was a blunder. Matt would have had no problem with this kind of lock. Why hadn’t he...

"Awake?", said a dark voice. L could hear a hint of fascination in this single word. 

"Yes.", the detective said. A chuckle was the only respone from his perpetruated kidnapper. And L could have sweared he saw the smug grin of... ’No, calm down. Calm down.’, he thought to himself.

The blindfold was ripped away, and L Lawliet immediately closed his eyes in anticpiation of some bright light to glare him. But it was dark, when he carefully opened his eyes. Twilight.

He could however make out the silhouette of a man in front of him, and immediately he started to crawl away from his kidnapper. Even before he knew why, cold sweat started to appear on his face. ’No!’, he thought.

The other man immediately grabbed his feet and pulled him back again. The detective was breathing fast, almost hyperventilating. And for a second time he cursed himself, this time for giving away his panic so easily. He formed a single letter with his mouth, but no voice came out.

As his eyes adapted to the darkness, the features of the man in front of him appeared. The features of his kidnapper.

"You seem to remember me. I am flattered.", said the man.

"Backup.", L whispered.

The smile on the other man’s face disappeared. "You know very well that I despise of this name.", he growled. "It’s B for you. Or Beyond." And with that the raven-haired detective with his big, grey eyes, stopped moving. His worst fear had come true. His worst, recurring nightmare, the cause of why he had become an insomniac... it wasn't a nightmare anymore. It was real.

The other man, B, smiled again. It was a toothy grin, and in just this moment the kidnapper let his eyes grow red. His shinigami eyes. Upon seing L’s reaction, he could not hold himself anymore. He laughed, horribly, and it sounded almost like he was choking. The killer closed his eyes and threw his head back, tears of joy running from his eyes. But he was still holding the detective’s ankle in a firm grip. As much as L wanted it in this moment, he could not squirm free and get in a healthy distance away from Beyond Birthday.

"Let me go, immediately!", L commanded. "Why am I here anyway? What do you want?"

"Does your position look as if you could command me, Lawli-POP?", Beyond Birthday responded sternly. And in a split-second, L gasped in pain, as the killer had flicked a knife to his hand and made a cut right across the detective’s chest. Blood began to colour the white longsleeve of the insomniac. It was red, a beautiful red, the killer thought, and he drooled in anticipation. He teared the white shirt from his prey’s body and began sucking on the wound like a vampire, with loud moaning noises. L just clenched his teeth, biting his lip in the process. He didn’t want to give his nemesis the satisfaction of a sound, being it only a slight whimper.

But even without any sound, Beyond was already in a trance of blissful pleasure. He was hard on, as the detective noticed in horror, still slurping the dark red fluid from the porcelain-like skin of his victim with loud, disconcerting noises.  
"You know, L.", he finally said, gasping loudly, "as much fun as I had with you, I have to leave you now."

L Lawliet didn’t say anything. Just looking blankly at his former successor, and using every brain capicity he had left, he did not understood.  
"I will leave you, and I don’t think you will ever see me again. Perhaps you will hear of my dastardly deeds, but from now on I’m just going to be a dark shadow on your pure, innocent soul. Henh henh."

"Beyond, I-", the detective started.

"I love you, Lawliet. I always loved you. And it tears me apart to leave you here, but I am in no mood to spend the rest of my life in solitude in some concrete cell, nor do I think that straitjackets suit me well. Oh no. I will not let your kinky ideas spoil my freedom. Not anymore, L. Not anymore."

While the detective stared in horror at his kidnapper, fear began to sink in again. ’No, he cannot...’

"I had known for all of my life. And my mantra is _quid pro quo_ , just like yours.", the killer giggled. "Now I will take your last pride from you."

"Don’t you dare touching me!", L spouted, only to be met with another smuck grin. Thoughts raced in the detective's mind: 'No, he cannot, he cannot, no way, not possibly, he-'

"The confession of Kira, or... should I say, Yagami-kun... it is on the video tape you see on the table just over there. This disgusting, arrogant, whimpering mess didn’t even stand a single hour of my interrogation. I solved your case, so it’s time to say goodbye. I guess that settles it.", the killer continued, gazing into the distance. "Forever.", he added after a few moments.

L Lawliet did not believe what happened to him.

Beyond Birthday got up on his feet, gazing down at L, and giving him an unexpected kiss on the forehead. The detective looked up at him with big, pleading eyes, unable to say anything, while the killer hanged a leather necklace with a small silver key dangling from it around his victim’s neck.

"Here, help yourself. I’m sure Watari is already searching for you and your suspect. Farewell, great detective... my only love.", B said with a voice dripping of pity, and left the room taking small, measured steps.

"Beyond.", L gasped, only to receive a slight chuckle in response.

"Beyond, wait!", he said, this time louder, while the footsteps of his successor became more soft in the distance.

"BEYOND!!!", the detective screamed at the top of his lungs, but the man named Beyond, who had taken L’s virginity a few years ago, killed three people just to make a point and now even solved the biggest case the raven-haired detective ever had the pleasure of dealing with - in just an hour with blunt force -, was gone.

L Lawliet sat down on his knees in the twilight, letting out a single sob.

  


When Watari finally found him, he was rocking back and forth, with his hands still handcuffed on his back.

"I’m childish and hate to lose. I’m childing and hate to lose. I’m childish and hate to lose." was the only thing the former detective muttered for the rest of his live, to the sound of a dark, captivating chuckle he heard in his head, which would never stop.


End file.
